A Fresh Start: Sequel!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, A Fresh Start. Please read that first! Nina and Fabian are together, but will her past, or Joy, come between them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to A Fresh Start! Please read that first! I was gonna wait until tomorrow to write the sequel, but a few of you are getting mad that this isn't posted yet! Sorry for a late update, but as those of you who read my one shot know, my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend and she got pregnant. Well, my now ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend needed to talk to me today, so it was a rough day. Sorry if my writing's a little sloppy, but that's the reason. Anonymous reviews accepted, slams appreciated, and I need at least 10 reviews to update! Thanks, and I hope you like it! ;D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA in anyway, but you could've guessed that.**

**Nina's POV**

I, Nina Martin, have lost my bet with Fabian. But guess what? I couldn't be happier. I now have an amazing boyfriend who doesn't care about my past. Speaking of my past- The prison that my dad is at in America needs me to go on trial against him. They need Fabian too. But that's months away, so me and Fabian are pushing it to the back of our minds and focusing on the present. Joy, who was supposed to move into a new house, is being forced to stay in Anubis house. Mr. Sweet says that the other house got a new house mate and there's no room for her. Amber didn't want to room with Joy after she heard what Joy did, so Joy is staying in the attic, and I'm sharing a room with Amber. Although, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Fabian now… I thought and a smirk came to my face. Amber, who was flipping through a magazine, looked at me with a questioning look.

"What are you smirking at? Thinking about Fabian?" She said and smiled. I laughed.

"You read my mind." I said and then Trudy called for dinner. We linked arms and went downstairs to the table. Me and Amber had become really close since the thing with my dad. When we got into the dining room, Joy had taken my spot next to Fabian and she was flirting with him! I tapped her on the shoulder and everyone at the table grew quiet, wanting to know what would happen.

"Sorry Joy, but I believe that's my seat." I said to her, trying to be nice.

"Oh, well I thought that Fabian should sit next to his girlfriend, so I sat here. Sorry, but this seat is for girls Fabian actually likes." She said with a smirk.

"I know all that, and that's why I said to get out of my seat. Or maybe, you could go crazy again, and call my dad!" I spat the words at her and she just smiled bigger.

"Want a beer with that? Or maybe some drugs? You know, considering they run in the family." She said the words and I felt my fists clench.

"No thanks. Now get out of the damn seat Joy." Joy huffed and got up annoyed. She went to sit next to Patricia, but she put her foot on the seat and raised her eyebrows at Joy. Joy scowled then went to eat in the kitchen. We all smiled and ate our dinners.

After dinner, I went to hang out in Fabian's room. He played some guitar for me while I sat on his bed.

"How was it?" Fabian asked after he finished a song he wrote.

"Fabian… I'm telling you this because I'm your girlfriend." I paused and looked at him. He had a sad, worried look on his face and I smiled. "You are amazing at guitar and you write amazing songs." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him gently, then he moved onto the bed and started to kiss me more passionately and less gentle. I pulled away and stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine. Just… Tired?" I said and shrugged. He didn't look convinced.

"Nina, I may have only known you for a few weeks, but you're a terrible liar. Now tell me what's really wrong? Did I do something?" He asked worried.

"No, no, no! Gosh, no. You wanna know the truth?" I asked and he nodded. "Fine. The truth is, since I was little I haven't been able to keep a boyfriend. I'm okay with little kisses, but anything more makes me freak out. It's because of what my dad used to do to me. Every guy I've ever been with leaves me because they think I don't like them, or because I don't put out or something." I explained this, and tears were running down my face. He pulled me into a hug and I leaned into his chest. He smelled like hollister cologne, I love that smell. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. I fully understand. So, Victor's gonna call lights out soon… See you in the morning?" He asked.

"Yeah… Goodnight." I said and kissed his lips. He began to deepen the kiss after a moment and I started to freak out.

"Oh! I forgot. Yeah, goodnight Nina." He said with a blush. I walked upstairs and went to sleep thinking about how I really hope my relationship with Fabian goes better than my past relationships….

**I am so not liking this chapter, but tell me what you think! At least 10 reviews, or I quit! I saw how many people are following me as an author, but none of you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a really good response from last chapter! Keep up the good work! Well, I know you guys hate to hear this, but… I need at least 10 reviews or I quit my story. Sorry! So review(:**

**Ali****- I read every review, and thanks! I know you don't like me saying that I need a certain amount of reviews, but I feel like people don't like my story, or even read it, if I don't have a certain number.**

**Everyone who reviewed- ****Thanks! And thanks for the stuff about my ex. Well, keep up reviewing! You guys are amazing(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA. If I did season two would already be airing.**

**Fabian's POV**So apparently, I can't kiss my own girlfriend. Well, not _really _kiss her. I get what happened with her dad, and I feel bad, but this just sucks. I decided that talking to Mick would be a good idea since he's so good with girls. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. The phone rang four times, and he finally answered.

"Hello?" Mick answered groggily. I forgot the time difference since he's in America! He had probably just woke up.

"Hey mate, it's Fabian." I said into the phone.

"Oh hey! What's up?" He asked.

"I'm having girl troubles and I need your help." I said back to him and I told him all about Nina and how she took his place while Joy was sharing with Amber. I told him what her dad was like, and what he did. Then I told him what Joy did to her, and how her dad came to England. Finally, I told him about her being my girlfriend and what happened tonight when we were kissing.

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked when I finished the story. There was silence on the other line for a moment then Mick spoke.

"Well, that's a hard call mate. I know you like her, so how about you just wait it out and see what happens? She'll get more comfortable around you and hopefully she'll forget what her dad did to her and focus on how much you guys like each other. Right now, you just have to be there for her and help her get through this, yeah?" He answered. He was actually making sense!

"You know what? Your right! Thanks, Mick. Who knew you could be understanding about this. So, when are you coming back?"

"I should be back by the end of the week. Well, I have practice in 5 minutes, so I'll talk to you later. See ya soon mate!" Mick said and hung up. I sighed and went to sleep thinking about Nina.

The next morning, I woke up and went straight to the dining room for breakfast. Since it was a Saturday morning, we could stay in pajamas all day. Everyone was at the table besides Nina and Amber.

"So, how are you and _Nina?" _Jerome asked and sang Nina's name. Everyone giggled and I looked up from my waffles.

"Were fine." I said and continued eating.

"Are you? Because I do recall Nina saying she doesn't want to kiss you. Remember when she said that last night in your room?" Jerome asked with a smirk. I just ignored him and ate. I heard Nina and Amber coming down the steps and Amber was questioning Nina about something.

"Why not? Your going to ruin everything! He won't be happy with just little stuff for long!" Amber whisper shouted at her, but we all could hear her.

"Amber! I told you why! And it's not like I can help it! I just freak out when anything more comes along! Now shh! Their going to hear us!" Nina whisper shouted back. Then they walked in and flashed us all a smile. They must have been talking about me and Nina kissing. I had to agree with Amber though. Little stuff can't last forever… Nina walked over to me and pecked my cheek then sat down. I smiled at her then spent the rest of breakfast thinking about what I was going to do about the Nina situation….

Later in the day, Nina and Amber went out shopping. I was writing a song in my bedroom when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled from my bed. The door knob twisted and in walked Joy.

"Oh god, what do you want?" I asked annoyed and put down my notebook.

"I just want to talk, calm down." She said and sat on my bed with a small smile.

"Talk then."

"Okay, well I heard about the whole Nina- Kissing thing. And I just wanted to say, if Nina can't satisfy you, I'm always here. Remember- My door is always open." She said with a wink then left the room. I sat there stunned thinking about Joy's offer.

**Joy is such a whore;D Review and tell me what you think should happen next! Thanks(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day? Yeah buddy! You guys did alright with the reviews. I want/need at least 9 reviews to update. **

**Dragonclaw11****- It's true. Everyone does do it in Nina's POV. In my story, Nina's POV will be the odd number chapters, and Fabian will be the even. And I didn't think there was poetry in this, but if there is… Cool(: Hahaha.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

**Nina's POV**

Since I talked to Fabian Friday night, he's been acting… Distracted. Like he's always off in La La Land. It's probably because of what I told him. The day after, I went shopping with Amber. She tried convincing me to buy a bunch of pink clothes because "Fabian will dump me if I don't dress like a girl." Those were her exact words. Amber can be a handful sometimes… After we came back, Amber went to talk to Alfie, and I went to our room to study. After finishing studying for my math test on Monday, Joy came into my room.

"Hi Nina, before you yell at me and tell me to leave, hear me out… It's about Fabian." She said pleadingly. I sighed then spoke.

"Okay, you have one minute." I said and she looked relieved.

"Well, I know what I did was wrong, and to make it up to you, I wanted to tell you what Fabian said to me while you were shopping with Amber." She paused and then continued. "I went into his room to say I'm sorry and after I apologized, he asked if we could talk. I said sure then sat on his bed. His exact words were "I'm sure you've heard about the Nina-kissing thing, and if I'm ever… not satisfied with just kissing, then can I go to you? Because I'm not sure if I can be happy with someone with so much problems and a past like Nina." I'm so sorry, but I felt like you had a right to know. I turned him down of course, but you needed to know. I don't want to be a bother, I'll just be going now. If you need anything, my door is always open." Joy said sweetly and I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks. I had only been dating Fabian for a few days, and he's already planning to cheat on me.

"Thanks Joy. See you at dinner?" I asked and she nodded. Joy left the room and I curled up in a ball on my bed sobbing.

A couple hours after I talked to Joy, Trudy called for dinner. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I had stopped crying about half and hour ago, so my face wasn't red anymore. But my hair was a mess, so I brushed it then headed downstairs. No one was at the table yet, so I sat in Joy's seat next to Patricia. I don't think Joy would mind. She's the one that told me, so she should be understanding about me not wanting to sit next to Fabian. She was the next one to the table and she saw me and flashed a sympathetic smile. After she came to the table, everyone else was in a group and came to the table. Fabian gave me a confused look, but I just turned to talk with Patricia. I was NOT in the mood to talk with that scum bag.

After dinner, I got up quickly and rushed to my room. I was walking quick, but Fabian was quicker…

"Nina! Nina! Nina, wait!" He called but I ignored him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"LET GO OF ME FABIAN!" I shouted in his face and a look of complete hurt and confusion crossed his face.

"Nina! What's wrong with you? What did I do? You didn't sit with me at dinner and now your ignoring me? What's going on?" He asked me with tears brimming his eyes. I still didn't feel bad.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE YOU PLANNING TO CHEAT ON ME? IF YOU CANT HANDLE ME AND MY PAST, THEN SCREW YOU. DON'T BOTHER TRYING. JUST GO ASK JOY ABOUT CHEATING ON ME AGAIN!" I shouted and realized the house was crowded around watching the scene that was playing out.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? JOY TOLD ME THAT I CAN GO TO HER! AND HONESTLY? I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! BUT THEN I THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU AND DECIDED THAT IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" He screamed right back at me.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" I said and rushed into my room leaving an upset, steaming Fabian behind.

**Okay! There's chapter 3! And I need your opinion on something. I had 4 of my readers PM me asking me to do a certain kind of story. They asked me to do a lemon/smut story. It would be under the M category. What do you guys think? Should I take on a new challenge? Let me know! And I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna update tomorrow considering it's Easter. If I don't… HAPPY EASTER!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! Sorry there wasn't an update yesterday! I was busy with family. Hope you guys had a good Easter! Well, I need 10 reviews for a new chapter. Got it? Good;D **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA in any way.**

_**PLEASE READ AND ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! I asked this last chapter and I got two reviews saying yes- What do you guys think of me doing a lemon/smut story? It would be under the M category. I now have 5 requests asking me to do this! Tell me what you think! And if you didn't know- a lemon/smut story is like the adult category for fanfiction with all the stuff that would be rated R or rated X.**_

**Fabian's POV**

Joy is a bitch. A majorly bitchy whore, actually. She likes me, so I can't be with Nina. I can't believe Nina would think I would cheat on her! She's crazy! I would never do that! I love her! Wait… Did I just use the word love? Yes. I admit it. I, Fabian Rutter, love Nina Martin. But Joy blew it. Greaaattt….

I decided I should go talk to her and explain everything. Amber had run upstairs to be with Nina, and I was in the living room receiving glares from everyone. I sighed and headed up the stairs and went in front of Nina and Amber's door. Well, here goes nothing… I thought and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Amber called from the room.

"It's Fabian. And before you start screaming and cussing me out, I just want to talk to Nina. I want to explain what happened!" I yelled through the door. I heard them whispering but couldn't tell what they were saying. The door opened and Amber was glaring at me.

"You have two minutes. I'm timing it on my phone. After two minutes, I'm coming back and your done. Got it?" She asked sternly. I nodded quickly and she walked around me to go down stairs. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Nina was sitting on her bed in pajamas with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well?" She said after a moment. I walked over to her bed and went to sit down, but she put her foot there and glared at me.

"You want to sit? Sit on the floor." She said and nodded at the ground. I huffed but sat down. I looked up at her expecting face.

"Okay… Well, here's the whole story. When you went out shopping with Amber, I was chilling in my room writing a song to play on my guitar. Then Joy came into my room and told me she needed to talk to me, so I let her talk. She sat on my bed and turned to me. Her exact words were "Okay, well I heard about the whole Nina-kissing thing. And I just wanted to say, if Nina can't satisfy you, I'm always here. Remember- My door is always open." then she winked at me and left. When you got back, she told you but switched the story around. I swear, I would never hurt you like that Nina. I love you." I said and whispered the last bit. Nina's eyes were brimmed with tears and she caught her breath.

"You don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't be lying to me." She said and a few tears spilled over. I got up and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and went to my room. I grabbed the song I wrote and my guitar. I walked back upstairs and into Nina's room where she was still crying. I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"This is the song I wrote when Joy came into my room. It's about you and how you can't really do anything with me. This is how I really feel about it." I said and started to play.

You make me happy whether you know it or not We should be happy that's what I said from the start I am so happy knowing you are the one That I want for the rest of my days For the rest of my days Yeah, all of my days You're lookin' so cool you're lookin' so fly I can't deny that when I'm staring You down right dead in the eye I wanna try to be the person you want The person you need It's hard to conceive That somebody like you could be with Someone like me I'm happy knowing that you are mine The grass is greener on the other side The more I think the more I wish That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce Ooh Ooh You're lookin' so fresh It's catching my eye Why oh why did I not see this before The girl I adore was right in front of me And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye And ask why it took so long to see We're meant to be I'm happy knowing that you are mine The grass is greener on the other side The more I think the more I wish That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce On the good, the bad, the ugly The smiles, the laughs, the funny, Or all the things we put each other through It's for you for you for you You make me happy whether you know it or not We should be happy that's what I said from the start I am so happy knowing you are the one That I want for the rest of my days For the rest of my days I'm happy knowing that you are mine The grass is greener on the other side The more I think the more I wish That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce Ooh ooh

After I finished, I looked up at Nina. Tears were streaming down her face and she was smiling.

"I don't care about any of the stuff you told me. YOU make me happy, not all that stuff. I love YOU." I said to her and sat next to her on the bed cupping her face in my hands. I heard a sniffle and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amber in the doorway crying with a smile on her face, staring at us.

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar. I love you too." She whispered and kissed me like she never had been able to.

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna kiss the screen? Wanna cry? Wanna shoot me it was so bad? Tell me in the reviews babe(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congrats- New chapter! This story will be coming to an end soon! Sorry guys, tell me if and how you think it should end! Well, I need 10 reviews or no new chapter at all. Thanks guys(:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA.**

_**Sorry about the song last chapter! It became a jumbled mess… It wasn't like that when I uploaded it. Well, the song was Happy, by NeverShoutNever. Check it out!**_

**Nina's POV**

After the whole Joy thing, I got thinking. Did Fabian say he _thought about going to Joy?_ He did! I made up with him and of course, hours after it happened, I remember this piece of important information. Great.

"Amber?" I said and she whipped around. She was in front of the mirror in our room putting her make up on and fixing her hair before dinner started.

"Yes Nina?" She asked while putting on lip gloss.

"I just remembered how Fabian said he thought about taking up Joy's offer, but decided not to. What do you think I should do?" I asked Amber who looked deep in thought.

"I thought you two were over this? Oh well, ask him about it. You two need to talk about things." Sometimes that girl could be pretty smart…

"Good idea. I'll go now. See you at dinner?" I said walking out the door. I went down the stairs and saw Fabian on the couch with a book.

"Fabian? Can we talk?" I asked and he put the book down and patted the seat next to him, but I shook my head.

"Let's go talk in your room." I said and began to walk there. At first he didn't follow me, but after a moment I heard him walking behind me. I opened the door to his room and sat on his room mate's bed.

"What's going on Nina? Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. What did you mean by saying that you thought about taking Joy's offer?" I asked and he stiffened.

"Well, at the time, you had just told me that I couldn't make out with you or anything like that. But that's what people dating do, and when Joy offered that, it sounded pretty good. But when I thought about it, I knew I loved you and I don't care if we don't ever go beyond what we do now." He said. It sounded good, but the fact that he thought about it…

"Fabian, you don't understand though. You actually thought about cheating on me. And when you sang to me, I wasn't thinking about that. I don't know right now. I'll talk to you about this after dinner." I said and rushed out of his room. I didn't want to go upstairs and deal with Amber, so I went on a walk. I passed the other houses and passed the school. When I got to the book store on campus, I went inside and looked around. I felt like someone was watching me the whole time though. I decided it would be safer to just go back home. I started to walk back, when it started to pour rain. I sighed and went into a little alley to wait for the storm to pass. I sat in the corner under a little strip of roof. I wasn't getting wet, but I still felt watched. I stupidly ignored it and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the wall next to me. I heard foot steps and opened my eyes. There was someone with a big scream mask over their face. They kept walking closer and I began to panic. I tried running, but they grabbed me. The mystery person threw me to the ground and kicked me. They beat me until I was near being unconscious. Then the person started to undress me and for the 100th time in my life, I was raped. But this time was different. This time it definitely wasn't a guy.

**Whoa. Who raped Nina? And I still need your opinions on the lemon story! Tell me what you think I should do! Thanks bubba(;**

**Oh! And check out the story A day is all it takes, by ShanandRay. I think my next story will be inspired by that story! Thankss(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chapter! I haven't decided if Fabian will decide about what to do with Nina or even if he'll find out this chapter! I need 10 reviews to update(:**

**Disclaimer- I own HoA. No, really I do. And yes, I am lying.**

**Fabian's POV**

Why did I have to open my big mouth and tell Nina that I thought about going to Joy. I never should have said that. I was happy, and so was Nina. Then I blurted out that I thought about it. What is wrong with me? I thought to myself while sitting on my bed with my face in my hands. This was one of those moments when I wish Mick hadn't gone to the states for sports. He would have known what to do. Nina had yelled at me about even thinking about taking Joy up on her offer! She was crying and angry, then as fast as she came into my room, she left. Nina ran out and I heard the front door slam, which means she went for a walk and wasn't going to be back for hours. I know I would have done the same thing, but it still hurts. I decided that before I talk to Nina or Amber, I should call Mick. I grabbed my HTC Evo and unlocked the screen. I opened up to my contacts and scrolled to Mick's name, tapping the 'Call Mick' button. The line rang 4 times until he finally answered.

"Hello?" Mick asked over the phone.

"Mick! It's Fabian! Are you busy?" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm down mate! And no, I'm not busy. What's going on, is everything alright?" He asked. Mick sounded worried.

"Well, not really for me. I need your girl advice. You see, me and Nina got into a fight because she was raped when she was little and- well you know that part from my last call. But anyways, after I called you, Joy came into my room. She said that if Nina couldn't satisfy me, then her door is always open. And I'll admit it- I thought about it. But I thought about what you said and how much I like Nina and decided it's not all about if I can get her in bed. After I decided that, Joy went to talk to Nina and flipped the story around, saying that I asked her if I can go to her. So, me and Nina got into a big fight about it and in the heat of the moment, I said that I thought about going to Joy. Well, Nina cried a lot, but I played a song I wrote about her and she forgave me. But just now, she came in and said that she had forgotten all about me considering going to Joy. Now she needs to think about whether she wants to forgive me or not. So what do you think I should do? Sorry this is so long, I just needed you to know the whole story." I spoke and then took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. I heard nothing from the other line for a few seconds and I thought Mick hung up.

"Okay, you screwed yourself bad, mate. But you can't really do anything. Just let her think and then see if she comes around. If not, then you don't want to force her with you. You know what I mean?" Mick said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I see what your saying." I said and thought for a moment. "I could really use you around here now! When are you coming back?"

"Oh, funny story.." He said and laughed nervously.

"Oh god. What now?"

"I got a full scholarship to UCLA! I'm staying in the states dude. Plus, I met this girl. So, I'll be coming back in a few weeks to get my stuff, but then it's off to the states for good!" Mick said and I could hear him smiling.

"Mick! That's so cool! Good for you, but I'm gonna miss you man." I said growing more sad than I already was.

"I'll miss you too mate. But listen, I have to go. If there's anything you need, just give me a call, yeah?" And with that, Mick hung up, leaving me with my sad thoughts and no Nina.

After a couple hours of moping around my room, Trudy called the house for dinner. I walked into the dining room and sat down putting my head in my hands. Everyone but Nina and Joy came into the room and sat down. The guys were giving me pity stares, but the girls were giving me a look that could kill.

"Where's Nina and Joy?" Trudy asked confused as she looked around the table.

"Nina isn't back yet?" Me and Amber asked at the same time jumping from our seats.

"It appears not! Where did she head off to?" Trudy said. Trudy looked incredibly worried, like she always did when she thought something could have happened to one of us.

"She went on a walk a few hours ago. Calm down. And Joy went to the store to see how much money she could get for her old scream halloween costume. _Guess her hooker money just wasn't enough._" Patricia said and whispered the last part. I held back laughter at what Patricia said, but then I remembered that Nina was missing.

"Can we go look for her? Please Trudy!" Amber said and Trudy looked unsure.

"Well…. Fine. But only because it's Ni-" Trudy was cut off by someone bursting through the front doors crying. It was… Nina. Me and Amber ran up to her hugging her. I picked her up and carried her to the couch. I laid her down and set her head on a pillow.

"What happened?" I asked as I stroked her silky, dirty blonde hair.

"I-I-I was rap-raped." Nina spat out stuttering. We all gasped and looked at one another.

"What did they look like?" Patricia demanded, rushing over.

"They-they-they had a scream mask over their head, so I didn't see the face. But it was- was a-a girl." She stuttered out. She finished the sentence and whaled.

"Oh my god… Guys?" Patricia said with wide eyes. We all turned to her and her face had gone white.

"It was Joy." She said and we all gasped remembering what she had told us about Joy and her scream mask. Amber broke into tears and I picked Nina up and took her to my room.

"Nina… Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me through tears.

"No. I have been raped for the 100th time in my life. I want it to be over. But want to know what I want right now?" She said and looked at me hopeful.

"What would that be?" I said and smiled.

"I want to have sex with you."

**Ahh! Why did Nina change her mind? Will Fabian do it? Review and find out. Oh! And after this story, I'll be doing a lemon story since you all said to. Are any of you guys going to read it? Tell me in the reviews! Thanks bitches;D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two updates in one day! Yay! Hahaha, I just want to say one thing… If your in middle or high school, don't skip class. Detention is not fun. Trust me…**_

_**Last chapter! Tell me what you think! Thanks(:**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my ideas and the plot of this story.**_

_**Nina's POV**_

_I told Fabian I wanted to have sex with him and I was expecting him to be ecstatic and jump at the opportunity. But no. Fabian sat there with him eyes widened and his mouth hanging open. I was getting frustrated at him and let out a sharp sigh. He came out of his trance and looked at me._

"_So, what do you think?" I asked and bit my lip. He frowned a bit and I felt my heart fall into my stomach._

"_Nina… I understand that you've been raped and everything and I feel awful. But we can barely kiss. What makes you think that we could do… that." He said with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't know how badly I wanted this. And I was ready._

"_I want to have sex with you. Tonight. Yes or no?" I told him, getting fed up with this non sense._

"_Are you sure your ready? This is hard for you and I don't want you to regret anything." He said and pulled me into a hug. I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath. I could smell his cologne and closed my eyes focusing on how much I loved that scent._

"_Fabian, listen to me. I love you. I want to have sex with you. I'm ready. It's not because of what just happened. I know why she did it. She wanted me to be even more afraid of you then before. But guess what? I want to have sex with you now. Do you want to or not?" I asked and meant every word. He stared at me contemplating this for a moment then let out a small smile._

"_If your sure your ready… Then I want to." He said and I beamed the biggest smile since I got here. Then he leaned forward and kissed my lips gently and went to pull away, but I pulled him back and kissed him passionately. I could feel him smirk and we continued to kiss, leading to our first time as a couple._

_Me and Fabian spent the rest of the night in Fabian's room. He gave me one of his dress shirts to wear and he was wearing his pajama pants and no shirt. Most people wouldn't believe it, but Fabian has a really nice six pack. Apparently he used to have a sporty room mate, so he would go to work out with him. I was laying next to Fabian tracing over the lines of his six pack when Joy came bursting through the door. She was smiling but then she saw me and her face turned to stone._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth. Amber came running down the stairs and into Fabian's room. She saw us cuddling on his bed and "awwhh"-ed at us. Then she turned to Joy._

"_Fabian's V-Card seems to have been stolen. I believe Nina stole it. Oh, and by the way, you're a disgusting freak for doing that to Nina. Your stuff is packed and in the living room. Get the hell out." Amber said and spun on her heels. She strode out of the room leaving Joy behind with her mouth on the ground and her eye brows raised. I turned to Fabian who was staring at Joy with a smirk on his face. _

"_Ugh!" Joy said and ran out of the room. I burst out laughing with Fabian and he pulled me closer to him._

"_That was interesting." He said between laughs._

"_Yeah, it was!" I said between giggles. Fabian looked down at me and pecked my lips once. Then he leaned back in for a more passionate kiss. He licked me bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it. After a few minutes, we pulled back staring into each other's eyes. He leaned in and pecked my lips once, twice… Three times then sighed._

"_I love you more than anything Nina." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed his cheek._

"_I love you too Fabian."_

_Damn. Life's good. I'm glad I got A Fresh Start._

_**THE END! **__**That's it! Sorry! Now I need your opinion. Should I do the lemon story on Nina and Fabian, Joy and Nina, or a different show completely? Tell me in the reviews and tell me what you thought about the last chapter.**_


End file.
